


date night

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Telekinesis, misuse of alien powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Michael and Alex have a very sexy date night out at the bar...-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 27: public sex
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	date night

**Author's Note:**

> contains: Michael gets Alex off in public using his powers, then there's a handjob in the shadows outside the bar.

Michael put his hand on Alex’s thigh, wrapping his lips around the beer bottle and taking the last swig of beer. “Should I get another round?”

Alex nodded, smiling at Michael, his breath catching slightly when Michael squeezed his thigh before standing up. Date night was going well so far, and Michael was pretty sure it was about to get even better. They were only one drink in, and Michael liked when they went out in public.

He swept the bottles off the table and strutted over to the bar, fully aware of Alex watching his ass as he retreated. It made Michael feel warm and happy to be wanted so blatantly, and he turned around and grinned after he ordered, leaning back on his arms against the bar in a way he knew made him look good. 

Alex was looking at his phone, and didn’t react, and Michael thought this might be the perfect moment to distract him. Alex looked nice tonight— jeans and a button-up shirt with the top playfully unbuttoned so that Michael couldn’t focus on it without imagining undoing all the rest of the buttons. 

They’d spent the first ten minutes here in the parking lot making out like teenagers, and Michael suspected Alex was still a little worked up from it.  _ Michael _ was certainly still worked up from it, his cock half-hard and the little voice in the back of his head still trying to convince him that date night would be better spent in the backseat of Alex’s car than out like they’d planned. But Michael was pretty sure he was about to prove that little voice wrong.

Michael focused. He couldn’t do much in this very public space, but he could do  _ enough _ . He focused on shifting the material of Alex’s pants, rubbing it across his lap, over his cock. Michael wasn’t sure it had worked, until he saw Alex jump a little bit, shifting in his seat. Alex licked his lips and went back to his phone. 

So Michael did it again, dragging the material back and forth. Alex shifted again, but this time Michael didn’t stop entirely, just gave him a moment before starting again, pressing down as he pulled mentally at the material. 

Alex inhaled sharply, looking up at Michael. His face looked a little bit red and Michael could see the lust in his look even from a distance—Michael imagined that Alex was already getting hard. He raised an eyebrow and gave Alex a little wave before pulling at Alex’s pants material again. 

“Here you go.” The bartender slid two beers across the bar to Michael, and Michael turned away from Alex for a second, enough to nod his thanks and grab one of the beers. 

Alex was still looking at him when Michael turned back, the bottle pressed against his lips. Michael took a long pull from the bottle and focused more closely on Alex. He knew what boxers Alex was wearing, because he’d gotten Alex’s pants half-off before they’d left, and he could picture exactly how they were sitting on Alex currently. Which was enough to shift his attention from Alex’s pants to the boxers, and to drag the material of those back and forth, rubbing more closely across Alex’s cock. 

He kept up the movement, this time, watching Alex intently as he sipped his beer. Alex kept shifting, licking his lips, and put his phone down on the table, giving up on it. Michael tried to increase the pressure and Alex  _ squirmed _ , moving around in his seat, one of his hands grabbing the edge of the table as he leaned back in the chair, swallowing visibly. 

Michael tried to keep his own breathing even. He knew Alex well enough to tell he was definitely feeling it the way Michael had intended, and watching Alex squirm and pant and try to hide it was fucking hot. Michael adjusted his own stance as his own cock started to get fully hard in response to watching Alex. 

He had to get closer again. Michael swept the other beer off of the counter and sauntered over to Alex, setting his face in a neutral expression. 

“Beer?” Michael asked casually, setting the beer in front of Alex on the table, and stopping his manipulation of Alex’s clothing. 

Breathing heavily, Alex grabbed the beer with one hand and took a long drink, swallowing loudly, before putting it back on the table. His eyes were dark with want and his lips were red from being bitten. Michael wanted to kiss him badly, wanted to drag him away from the table and into the bathroom or back out to the car, wanted to suck his cock and beg to get fucked. Instead, Michael just smiled widely. 

“Miss me while I was gone?” Michael asked facetiously, even though he’d been gone minutes at most. 

Alex nodded and lifted the beer back to his lips. “Sure.”

“Not as much as I missed you,” Michael said softly, cocking his head to the side so he could glance under the table as he mentally grabbed ahold of Alex’s pants again and started to rub them forcefully back and forth across Alex’s cock. Now that he was close again, Michael could  _ see _ the outline of Alex’s cock through the fabric, just enough to see that Alex was hard and to better aim his telekinetic rubbing. 

Alex moaned quietly, muffling himself with the bottle against his lips. He gripped the table with his free hand again, hard enough that his knuckles were white against the dark wood. Michael held in his own moan, taking a drink of his beer and discreetly pressing his hand against his own aching cock for just a second. 

Michael changed his focus to Alex’s boxers again, picturing them and sliding them across Alex’s cock. Alex bit his lip to hold in another moan and Michael felt the thrill of getting Alex hard, moving towards getting him off, in the middle of the crowded bar. 

“Fuck, Michael, that’s—effective,” Alex said stiltedly, the words far closer to a whine than he knew Alex would ever want to admit. 

“Oh?” Michael slid his chair around the side of the table, scooting closer to Alex so that he could speak more quietly, wanting to be sure Alex would hear him. “What, this?” He redoubled his efforts, rubbing more roughly, and Alex dropped his bottle down on the table far too forcefully. “Does that feel good, Alex?”

Alex glared at him, but there was nothing behind it but lust. “Yes.” 

Michael wanted to touch him so badly, wanted to ignore all the people around him and wrap his hands or his mouth around Alex’s cock instead of this hands-free approach, but he wanted to wait. 

“Maybe we should go,” Alex said, swallowing another moan, “somewhere more private?”

“What do you mean?” Michael asked, blinking innocently. “I like this table, don’t you?”

Alex bit his lip. “It’s great.”

“I think we should stay here.” Michael kept his voice low and even, growling the words into Alex’s ear, keeping up his manipulation of Alex’s clothing. He could almost feel the friction of it, the way it was rubbing directly across Alex’s cock, making him squirm. “I’m going to keep doing  _ this _ , because you look fucking hot right now, barely able to keep still, your cock hard and ready. I bet you could cum like this, right here under the table.” 

Alex swallowed visibly, pressing his hips up against the friction Michael was controlling. Michael let him have it, using his power to hold Alex’s jeans down against his lap hard, giving him something to shallowly thrust up at for a few minutes. Then he grinned and changed back to the earlier sensations. Alex grabbed for his beer bottle, clutching it tightly and holding it against his mouth to prevent another moan. 

Michael sucked on his own bottle, half for effect and half because he was so fucking turned on, he could barely keep from thinking about crawling under the table and sucking on Alex’s cock, and the bottle was the next best thing. 

“What do you think?” Michael asked when Alex didn’t reply. He glanced under the table, just a quick glance, and he could see that Alex’s cock was straining against his pants, that he was barely controlling his hip movements. Luckily, his coat was hung over the back of the chair, so no one could see how he was thrusting into the air from behind. “You want to cum in your pants for me, Alex?”

Alex choked on another moan and Michael grinned at him, belying how completely he was falling apart inside, watching Alex shift in his seat. Michael was getting a little bit tired, and his hands ached for wanting to touch Alex, but he couldn’t stop, not now—not when Alex was panting and swallowing around moans, his hips thrusting and his hands clenching the table, looking at Michael with eyes impossibly dark with arousal. 

“Go ahead,” Michael whispered, “cum for me right here.” 

Alex groaned, and Michael could feel the increase in the pressure of Alex’s hips as he came in his boxers, never breaking eye contact. This had to be in at least the top five hottest things Michael had ever experienced. Michael pressed his hand to his own aching cock, licking his lips while Alex took a deep breath and a long drink from his beer. 

“Fuck,” Alex said quietly, and Michael nodded in agreement. 

“Now we should get out of here.” Michael knocked back the rest of his beer and started to stand up from the table. Alex stayed seated, eyed Michael carefully, his gaze sweeping between Michael’s face and his obviously hard cock. Michael raised an eyebrow. “Coming?”

Alex rolled his eyes while Michael smirked and stood up from the table, holding his coat in front of him. Michael wanted to tell him to just put the coat on, to not be ashamed of what he was sure was an obvious (and hot) stain on Alex’s pants, but he couldn’t entirely blame him for not wanting to show that to the assholes packing the bar. 

Michael decided he’d pay down his tab tomorrow and steered Alex towards the door. The sooner they got home, the sooner he could see to his own aching cock without Alex being preoccupied by the state of his clothing. Outside, Michael started walking towards Alex’s car, but Alex wandered around the side of the building—the dark side, where there was nothing but dust and overgrown patches of grass. 

Michael frowned. “Where are you going?”

Alex raised his eyebrow and smiled as he disappeared into the shadows. Fuck, that was both alluring and vaguely concerning—Michael tried to send his cock mental instructions to chill the fuck out for a few minutes, and followed Alex. 

“What the—” The force with which Alex grabbed his shirt and pulled him in surprised Michael, and his back hit the wall hard enough for him to gasp. Alex pressed his palm over Michael’s mouth, and Michael’s tried to keep his breathing even, resisting the urge to lick Alex’s palm. 

“No talking,” Alex said, standing very close, his breath hitting Michael’s face with each word. “It’s my turn.”

Michael started to open his mouth, then closed it again, instead just pressing a kiss against Alex’s palm. Alex smiled wickedly and Michael’s stomach lurched as his cock throbbed—he knew what that smile meant, and it meant something good was about to happen. 

In the darkness, Michael couldn’t see Alex’s other hand until it was on him, stroking down his stomach and resting on the button of his jeans. Alex pressed against Michael’s cock with his palm while his fingers worked on popping open the button, and Michael exhaled shakily. 

“I’ll have to use my hands, but I think I can get you off before we leave.” Michael nodded as Alex unzipped his jeans and pushed them awkwardly down Michael’s hips just enough to pull his cock out. 

Michael looked around, certain someone was going to see them, but the parking lot was all but deserted, and no one was peering into the shadows, no one would look over to them because it wasn’t a place anyone expected to see people. He took another shaky breath, and Alex’s hand flexed over his mouth, reacting to the rush of air. 

“I could barely stand it,” Alex continued, taking Michael’s cock into his hand and starting to stroke it slowly. “Getting so worked up, and you just sitting drinking your beer like you were imagining sucking me in the middle of the bar. I wanted to touch you so badly.” Michael moaned and tightened his fist around Michael’s cock. “I could have slipped under the table, sucked your cock while you rubbed mine.” 

Michael moaned again, and Alex broke off his monologue to press kisses against Michael’s neck, leaning in close, dragging his hand over Michael’s cock. Michael thrust into Alex’s grip, pressing his hips away from the wall. Alex stroked him faster, and Michael’s hand flew out to grip Alex’s hip, sliding sideways to feel the wet spot of Alex’s drying cum before moving back to his hip. 

Alex groaned. “You like feeling what you did to me?” Michael nodded, humming against Alex’s palm. “Fuck, Michael, you’re unbelievable.” Michael grinned, taking it as the compliment it was. Alex nestled his face into the crook of Michael’s neck and stroked Michael the way he liked, twisting his fingers and gripping Michael’s cock tightly in his fist.

“Go ahead,” Alex said, as Michael’s breathing got quicker, his hips thrusting wildly, his grip on Alex’s hip tight enough to leave marks. “Go ahead and cum for me.” Michael closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall and focusing on the feeling of Alex’s hand stripping his cock, Alex’s lips pressing wetly against his neck. “Come on, and then we can go home and I can fuck you like you really want.”

Michael moaned and Alex pressed his hand harder against Michael’s mouth, even though it did little to stop the noise. Michael knew he should be quieter, but it was too much—the feel of Alex and the build-up of watching Alex try not to be obvious while cumming in a public place, the way Alex was letting Michael fuck his fist and the things he was whispering in Michael’s ear. Hell, even the hand over his mouth was hot, and Michael let himself go, moaning and thrusting while Alex breathed heavily against him until Michael’s hips stuttered and he came hard, spilling into Alex’s fist. 

Alex lifted his head and smiled, wiping his hand on Michael’s underwear before tucking his cock away and licking the stray cum off his fingers. Michael shuddered, and Alex moved his hand away from Michael’s mouth, replacing it with his own mouth, crushing Michael’s lips with a heated kiss. 

Michael pulled him in closer, slipping his tongue into Alex’s mouth, grinding against him even though both of them were soft, his cock twitching as though it was ready to go again. Alex hummed against Michael’s lips and pulled back, zipping up Michael’s jeans nonchalantly. 

“Ready to go home?” Alex asked, his mouth still close enough to Michael’s that Michael couldn’t think of anything but kissing him again. Michael nodded and Alex took a step back, pulling Michael with him away from the wall. Michael stumbled, feeling exhausted and very, very satisfied. 

“You good?” Alex laughed. “Or did I make you cum so hard you need to sleep it off immediately?”

“I’m fine.” Michael glared, but Alex just looked pleased. They reached the car and Alex unlocked it, pulling open the door and sliding inside as Michael did the same. “But when we get home, we are taking a shower and then getting immediately into bed so I can cuddle the shit out of you.” 

Alex smiled brightly. “Oh, I love it when you talk dirty.”

Michael rolled his eyes fondly. “Just wait, I’m saving all my good material for the privacy of the bedroom.” 

“If this wasn’t your  _ good _ material, then I can hardly wait for later,” Alex said, taking one of Michael’s hands in his as he started the car and headed towards home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm (obviously) behind on these fills but I am determined to finish the last few prompts! 
> 
> Come say hi to me [on tumblr!](https://ineverlookavvay.tumblr.com)


End file.
